Lighting devices for use in vehicles are installed on an interior member of a vehicle as follows: After a lighting device has been fixed to an attachment structure, the attachment structure is placed to engage in holes, etc. defined in the interior member of the vehicle. Japanese Patent No. 3840862 discloses that an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) light source as a lighting device is fixed to a casing that serves as an attachment structure, and the feet of the casing are placed to engage in holes defined in an inside handle bezel, so that the LED light source and the casing are installed on the inside handle bezel that serves as an attachment target.
A lighting device for use in vehicles is installed on an interior member of a vehicle by teeth on a light source of the lighting device which engage in holes, etc. defined in the interior member of the vehicle. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-245681 discloses a lighting device including an LED lamp serving as a light source and a connector for supplying electric power to the LED lamp, the light source having teeth on side surfaces thereof.